Freshman Rebellion
by TaylorTheGleek
Summary: Welcome to McKinley High School! Nova Jane Cooper is one in a hundred freshman ready to take on the drama that is.. High School. Next generation gleeks!
1. Enrolments

I do not own Glee...

"WELCOME FREZHMAN STUDENTZ!"

Was the first thing I noticed as I walked through the front doors of McKinley High School.

Not bad.

Totally lame, but not bad.

Okay so office is this way, I thought to myself as I followed a vandalised sign that pointed me down a narrow corridor.

When I finnaly found the office, the clerk gave me a dull look, that just screamed 'kill me now'.

I smiled brightly at the poor misfortunate lady and handed her my 'new kid' form the school sent out for us freshman to bring with us on the first day of school.

It practically said;

My name is...

I prefer being called...

My interest are...

I have taken these drugs in the last four weeks...

When I grow up...

Enough said.

The clerk handed me my locker number and a timetable and grumbled something about 'so many freshman this year..'. I shook it off and headed back into the open hallway, preparing myself for the madness and chaos about to begin called; High School.

Just a start for my fanfic about the rise of freshman or something along those lines.

Basically this is the next generation of gleeks and you guys get to contribute!

I need around 15 OC's! All unique and different, but please.. no Mary Sue's...

before I give a little formy thingy, a few guidelines:

no magical powers

no repeats of the last season

eg. No characters that sound oddly like Kurt Hummel with a different name

no vampires... please...

no little brothers or sisters of the ex members unless mentioned (like Pucks sister) in the show.

All have to be Freshman, because the fics about finding your place in the school.

I dont mind twins, but please no quadriplets or anything crazy like that.

You can post a limit of two characters.

You can PM me or review, either one.

The description needs to be specific,

not because I feel like being mean, but because I dont want to miss out anything and you to be upset when I make your character a cheerleader when you forgot to write 'hates cheerleading'.

So heres the form :) :

**Full name:**

**Nickname:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Interests:**

**Strengths:**

**Weasknesses:**

**Family:**

**What they look for in a friend:**

**What they think of school:**

**favorite classes:**

**I would like to join these clubs:**

Thanks guys!

Hopefully there will be a chapter one soon depending on the response!


	2. Filler

**Hey Guys!**

**Well thank you all for reviewing and Pming. **

**I got a lot of characters now. Especially girls. And from now on I only take guy characters.**

"Im Nova. The main character you could say. Im just introducing myself to fill in this space. Well anyway the next chpater is being written. Any suggestion for plots and such are always welcome but not always guranteed. Let my um, friend the author know if she didnt follow your exact description or if you have any questions/problems! It was nice meeting you, see you at school!"


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or.. most of these characters...**

**A/N: this is my official thankyou so**

**THAAAANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! Wow... I had a great response, it took me forever to summarise all your characters and fit them in the story line and I hope I do you gys justice. Now, not all of your characters will be in this chap. Actually most of the characters wont be. Specifically so I dont rush the story. **

**/**

Chapter One: Assembly.

/

I wasn't surprised by the large ammount of students rushing through the corridors, I mean, it was to be expected. What I wasn't expecting though, was the ammount of Freshman.

The first day of school meant the first Assembly, so everyone was heading towards the Gym.

I followed the (abnormally large) crowd and found myself in the gym. There were so many students filed in already and I was looking for a sign that pointed to 'free chair', but never found one.

I started climbing one of the aisles that lead to a few empty chairs at the top of the bleachers and was almost knocked off my feet by a forcefull body. After regaining my balance I turned around to find whoever pushed me and saw a group neanderthals who looked like Jocks but minus the jackets, they looked like Freshman too.

The one who was pushed into me looked slightly agitated until he saw my face and kind of went mute. The guy who pushed him smirked at me and made the most lamest apology ever, "Sorry babe, Eli here was a little overwhelmed by your pentrafying beauty and couldnt help himself". Yep, he said 'pentrafying'. "Its petrifying you idiot" the other boy 'Eli' said shoving him playfully. I gave the two a weird look, then turned away from them, continuing up the bleachers.

When I reached the top, the lane was completely empty except for one boy who sat gloomily in the centre. He looked, kinda lonely. I contemplated whether or not to sit right on the lane seat as far away as possible, next to him, or a seat apart so I didn't seem like a complete weirdo. I went with the latter.

When I saw down a seat apart from him his head shot up and he looked at me slightly surprised. I felt abit awkward, but I tried to put on a smile that hopefully said 'I come in peace'. It mustve worked because the boy smiled back and sat abit straighter.

I held my hand out slightly and he shook it right away. "Im Nova" I greeted him and he replied, "Grant" in a kind of boyish tone that suited his cute attributes. We were brought out of our introduction by the screeching of speakers coming from the centre of the gym. An Indian man stood in front of the mic and tapped it a few times.

"Hello McKinley High School Students", he began in a dull voice, "For those who dont know, my name is Pricipal Figgins. This year, we have a major increase in Freshman Students and I welcome you all to our school. Before I give start of year notices, I will remind you all to visit the school bulletin board to sign up for extra-curricular activities and clubs..."

I thought I was going to fall asleep listening to that small man. No offence of course, I have respect for the man but he seriously needs to liven this place up.

Grant must've felt the same because he started talking to me.

"Hey, Nova. What do you have first period?" he whispered, and we both dug into our pockets to find our timetables. As he peeked over at my slightly crinkled paper, his face fell. "Oh.. your not in my gym class" he said sadly. I pointed to a place on his paper, "Its okay. We have Algebra 2nd" I smiled slightly. He nodded his head, leaning back in his chair and I did the same.

Figgins finished his speech with a lame pep talk and suddenly, everyone was rising from their seats. The crowd moved slowly towards the exit.

When I finally made it outside, I glanced around for room numbers.

First I had English.

I strolled down the hallways looking for stupid room number 17b.

When I found it, it wasn't even an English class... it was a janitors closet.

I sighed and started walking around aimlessly...

/

**okay pleeeease no more OCS! From... now, I think I have a good range of different characters.**

**Thankyou again to all of you who contributed. Im sorry for you all who just happened to post a character two senconds before I posted this, but as I write this story I might need more characters and you can contribute then but right now;**

**Grant**

**Rose**

**Elena**

**Eli**

**Beck**

**Chelsea**

**Travis**

**Una**

**Izzy**

**Amelie **

**Scarlett**

**Julian**

**Jamie**

**are definitely in the story. **

**You wont be straight away, and some will show up a lot then disappear a little and boom. Theyre back again. So keep tuned to see your character :) Grant was the first one so I put him in this one and a little bit of Eli and Beck. Next will be Rose, Izzy (isabella) Chelsea and Jamie. Prepare for lots of spanish cussing. **

**TaylorTheGleek (:**

**p.s To the characters Taylor and Auden, you will eventually be in the story too so dont worry :)**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The first and best 3rd period gym class ever.

/

After being directed to my correct class (which the office got wrong), I had a seeminly innocent English class. That included the usual introduction and a course outline and such. My teacher was hilarious, old but those wise poet types. He had a small greybeard and thick glasses and he was just so funny. I sat next to a quiet girl, with thick black hair. I think she was asian but im not quiet sure, she didnt speak much. When we had to introduce ourselves, she said her name was Grace Lin. Hopefully i'll get to know her better over the year.

Second period Algebra went quite the same. I met up with a tired looking Grant, who seemed troubled about something but I didnt look much into it. He was really good at maths, and we laughed about our teacher who looked like Prudy Pingleton from Hairspray. I noticed Grant was a real laid back person and I felt comfortable around him. Third period came quick, and I promised Grant to meet him outside the library at lunch.

I looked down at the timetable in my hands and third period read, Gym.

I guess I was kind of looking forward to sweaty locker rooms and bouncing balls.

Oh my god that sounds so wrong...

Ugh, nevermind. Mental Image in my head right now.

When I got to the locker rooms, (that took me awhile because I got lost again) there was a group of atleast 11 girls already changed and ready. I quickly changed and rushed out into the gym.

The one thing I actually kind of like about gym, was the gym gear. It actually kind of did me justice, the tight t-shirts and totally short shorts.

Note the sarcasm.

My tshirt was actually pretty baggy and fell mid thigh.

As for the unspeakably short shorts, you could only just see them under the baggyness that is my p.e shirt.

Compared to the other girls in my class, I looked like a child in her dads oversized shirt.

They were all thin and athletic. Not to say im not athletic, but their tshirts were tight. Like, really tight. And their shorts... left little to imagine. Most of them had long hair tied up in ponytails, but not me.

My short black hair was too short to tie up which meant it kept swishing and getting in my face when we ran.

Now the boys, ugh the stupid boys were soo annoying. There was one of the neadtherthals from assembly, Eli I think?

He was joking about one of the girls underwear- I mean shorts.

She overheard this and cursed something in a foreign language I couldnt recognise.

Anorher boy, really tall, kept oogling the girls. I even caught him looking at me so I self-counciously tugged at my tshirt, as if it weren't long enough..

The worst was to come. Our teacher made us play... dodgeball...

Sigh.

Yep, she made us play boys against girls which was even more unfair since most of the boys were well built and looked like footballers while us girls looked... petite and dainty.

Luckily, I was a great dodger. But I couldnt say much for the other girls.

Soon there was only four of us.

One was really short and tiny with auburn long hair and pretty blue eyes. She looked kind of scared and nervous. She was sort of clumsy and looked kind of uncomfortable.

The other two weren't nervous at all. They actually looked like they were enjoying themselves.

One stood on my left, with medium brown hair and light blue eyes, she had latina attributes and was kinda tall, well a lot taller than me and the other on my right had long dark locks and dark skin and light green eyes with a slim and slender figure.

But I saw a simalarity in the two.

Competiveness and Confidence.

These two looked athletic, so I knew they weren't going to give up anytime soon.

As I saw the scene in front of me, 4 against 12, I thought it was impossible to win.

I greatly underestimated girl power though.

The two HBIC's looked ready to kill. They were both light on their feet and their throws were sharp.

The small girl surprised me the most, she could throw amazingly but lacked... defense.

She wasnt a dodger so I teamed up with her. I would block the balls and she would throw. She seemed kind of thankfull for my presence and we started having fun.

The other two caught on to our scheme and helped out too.

The latina and I would block the flying balls while the other two would attack.

The rest of our class started cheering us on and our teacher looked quite impressed.

Our plan worked out well, soon there was only three boys left. The tall and bulk guy that was oogling me, a bulky latino and neatherthal Eli. With each block, the balls started coming harder. They really were competitive.

All of a sudden, I saw it coming. It was like a slow motion video.

The ball sailed from neathernals hand, flew across the court towards the panick stricken auburn haired girl who closed her eyes slowly. In an instant I stood infront of said girl and was hit face on by the red rubber ball. The gym went quiet as the ball bounced off my face and I hit the ground with a thud. Tiny auburn hair gasped and knelt down by my side. I sat up slowly and felt the side of my face that was stinging immensily. It was hot and I felt suddenly light headed. "Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded despite the stinging pain in my face.

I looked up and the other girls who looked angry. No, not angry, enraged.

They turned to face Eli with payback in mind. "oh infierno no usted bastardo!" Latina scowled in fluent spanish. The two picked up dodgeballs and stormed up to Eli who looked kind of... smug.

Latino boy held his arms out infront of Eli as an attempt to keep them from hurting him while Tower did the same standing in their way. Latina shoved him aside but he was quick to hold her back before she could throw a punch. Latino was holding darkness back, yelling at them to stop.

My head felt heavy. I couldnt even make out what was happening since I had no idea what these guys names were and I had made nicknames in my head (latino, latina, darkness, tiny, neanderthal and tower). The teacher was going crazy, whistling and yelling at everybody, even the students were cheering on the fight. "Let me at 'em!" darkness growled, writhing under latino's hold. "Como te atreves?" latina kept shouting. Tower looked unmovable and protective like a big brother.

"Should I take you to the nurse's office? Should I get help? Should I help them? Do you feel okay?" tiny was asking frantically. She looked panicked, and I noted she doesnt do too well under pressure. I calmed her down, "im okay... um I didnt catch your name" I mumbled slowly. "Oh, its Rose" Rose said and she smiled slightly, I could barily hear her over the chaos around us but I smiled back "Nova".

Suddenly the sound died down and I soon saw why as a person overshadowed the two of us on the floor.

I looked up to see neanderthal- I mean, Eli looking down on us.

He knelt down and moved my hand to examine my cheek.

"Dousche Bag McBeiber throws a ball at her face and then decides to play house. Unbelievable.." darkness muttered under her breath, and latina nodded, "Lo que un idiota".

I fliched away from him but his face didnt alter. For a second, he didnt look like a complete dousche and kind of sweet and.. well extremely good looking. I swallowed nervously as he touched my cheek again. Then that look was gone and replaced with a smirk, "in my defence, I was aiming for the fairy" he nodded towards Rose and I frowned, kicking him in the shin. He groaned bending down to hold his leg and glaring at me intensely. I stood up slowly, holding my head. "Now we're even you jerk!" I spat and walked away from him towards the changing rooms.

"Okay, thanks to these three you will all give me 15 laps!" she shouted impatiently and a chorus of groans were heard. I could feel a presence follow me into the changing room and I sat on one of the benches. Rose sat next to me and gave me a small smile. "Thankyou" she simply said. I smiled back and nodded my head.

After we changed, the other girls arrived. Latina and Darkness approached me with different looks on their faces. "Querida, you sure know how to kick" Latina commented, she gave me a high five and introduced herself, "Im Chelsea. Please call me Chels" she smiled, "Call me Izzy. You sure can stand for youself. I like you" the dark girl added with a smirk. "Im Nova. This is Rose" I said and they nodded to Rose who was sitting on the bench. Rose kind of shied away from the two but I got along with them well. We joked around about Eli and his friend Beck, who I found out was the flirt from that morning. Apparently he tried to woo them aswell.

I asked them about Tower and Latino and Izzy shrugged but Chels explained, "The hot bulky mexican american boy, thats Jaime. He's in my english class. As for the tall hunk, Travis. My partner in Chemistry" she fanned herself with her hand as she mentioned the two boys and we all laughed. When the bell rang we all grabbed our bags and headed for the door. "Hey Nova" Izzy called and i turned to see the dark skinned girl looking quite serious, "because I like you, im going to give you some advice. Don't get involved with Eli" she stated and I choked on words, "Wh-Wha-at? Me-e?" I stuttered and she smirked. "i saw the way you looked at him. I wouldn't want you getting hurt" she mumbled then left the room suddenly.

I stood there in the locker room thinking over her words. The way I looked at Eli? Did she think I liked him or something? Gah... I guess it was nice of her to look out for me. I cant believe the two of them, Izzy and Chels stood up for me. Plus it was hilarious to watch. The ball to face was kind of overwhelming though, I thought to myself as I exited the room.

When I walked out the door I was met by a tiny figure leaning against the wall. She smiled warmily, "Hey. I was wondering if you had left or not" she said and I shook my head smiling. "No, I was just thinking over what happened" I said smiling back. She looked at me grimly, "I know i've already thanked you, but I have to say it again. You stood in front of me, and got hurt in the process" the sad tone was audible in her voice. "Dont sweat it, I wouldve done it for anybody" I tried to give her anstrong smile but it kind of hurt my cheek. "It hurts doesnt it?" she asked and I shook my head. "you dont have to lie, its still kinda pink" she pointed at my cheek. I covered it with my hand and laughed slightly.

"What a way to start the year" I said sarcastically and we both laughed. We had Social Studies together so we walked to our next class talking about random stuff. She seemed really laid back when she wasn't panicked or clumsy.

She reminded me of Grant a little the way she was calm and relaxed when she was being herself.

I liked her. I liked Grant. I liked Izzy. I liked Chels. I liked my funny English teacher. I liked school so far. I was kind of looking forward to what was going to happen next. Because knowing me, something is bound to happen.

/

**and there it is. Three pages. It didnt take long and I enjoyed working with Chels, Isabella and Rose. Eli I liked in this chapter. I didnt get too in dept with Travis and Jamie but they will appear again soon. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**I am now retiring to my comfortable bouncy bed where I can dream about the plot for the next chapter!**

**Reviews are most apreciated (:**

**Taylor**

**/**


End file.
